


Delicate

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 3: Delicate
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Delicate

Delicate… Yes that was the word that was Dimitri searching for. The flowers that bloomed at garden has been withered due to lacking the care its need.

Meaning of the delicate is something fragile. Dimitri knew this best. He had to act like everything was delicate. Otherwise he would ended up breaking them. Thats happened a lot too.

Souls were delicate too. Ghosts, that remnants of the poor souls who were died proof to that.

Monestery were empty but echoes of the living still there. Dimitri looked around. 5 years ago this place was lively. But now only ghosts lived here. Everyone were gone. Not even a single living is on sight.

Dimitri wondered if Byleth was alive before. But he was pretty much sure Byleth was dead by now if he didnt died. His ghost was following him everywhere.Just like other ghosts following him. Another life Dimitri failed to save. Thats what it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

He walks, walks until finding somewhere to sit. He is tried. Slowly there is footsteps… Soon Byleth lookes at him. He tells the ghost to go away. The ghost blocks the sun. His ghosts never blocked the sun.

That moment Dimitri realized that Byleth is real.


End file.
